Glacier Ham 2
by Luv Puppies
Summary: Hamtaro & Co. have started a happy new life. What will happen when the return of a super-powerful Sin threatens to ruin it?
1. Default Chapter

Glacier Ham 2 By Caroline, a.k.a. puppyeyes Hamtaro by Someone, but not me!  
  
Bijou kissed Hamtaro as he set off to the bank, where he worked in Hamtropolis. "Goodbye, honey. See you soon!" he called as he ran out the door. Bijou closed the door and served breakfast for the twins, Daisy and Susan. Daisy looked just like Bijou. She had snow-white fur, and tied beautiful silk flowers, attached to elastic bands in her hair. Today, she was wearing pink carnations, for Valentine's Day. Susan took after Hamtaro. She was orange and cream colored, with pink bows on her ears. The kids finished breakfast and finished getting ready for school. They got on the bus, and Bijou packed her bag with Piano Easy Books, pencils, staff paper, pens, and some loose sheet music. Oh, and a pack of gum. She locked up the house and started her car, which Hamtaro had made, based on a model from the boy-scout pine derby. Bijou pulled out of the driveway and started to drive to Hamtropolis Conservatory, where she taught piano lessons. At two-thirty, the bus pulled up at an intersection. Daisy, Susan, and, Pashmina and Dexter's son, Gregory. They went into the building and started to do homework. Bijou, who was on her break, noticed them, and beckoned them to come in. At the bank, Hamtaro was not having such a pleasant time, unless you call being tied up in the Executive's Bathroom, hanging over the sink, with all of your blood rushing into your head pleasant.  
  
That's all for Chapter One. If you review, answer these questions: Did I actually write a reasonable-length chapter, or are they still too short? Based on the quality of my writing, how old would you assume that I am? Suggestions? Flames? Other comments/questions that you feel like asking, related to me or Hamtaro. 


	2. Horrible News

Glacier Ham 2  
  
By Caroline, a.k.a. puppyeyes  
  
Hamtaro by Someone, but not me!  
  
After her last piano lesson, Bijou began to pack her stuff up. The girls had long finished their homework and everyone was piling into the car. In a short while, they were home, and Bijou began to make dinner. She silently wondered where Hamtaro was. He wasn't usually home this late. What could have happened?  
  
Bijou shrugged and called Daisy and Susan in for dinner. They sat down to some sunflower seeds and meatballs with ice cold water. After a delicious dinner, Bijou's daughters went for a game. As she cleared the plates, Bijou started to worry. Where could Hamtaro be?  
  
That night, Bijou couldn't sleep well. She finally got a few hours in, but during that time she had the most horrible dream.  
  
Bijou's Dream: Hamtaro was somewhere, in a dark castle, locked in the dungeon. A mysterious hamster came out of the darkness. When he stepped into the torch's light, he was very recognizable, however. "Devil Ham, you'll never get away with this!" Hamtaro yelled. "How can I not," the Devil Ham replied coldly, "when you don't even know what I have planned?" "Oh," Hamtaro said, sounding less heroic, "Well, um, you'll see." The Devil Ham walked away, saying to himself, "No, you'll see."  
  
Daisy was not a light sleeper, but tonight, she found herself waking up to every sound. She had itty bitty dreams that were probably parts of a whole dream. She decided to write the pieces down in her dream journal and put hem together in the morning.  
  
Daisy's Dream Journal:  
  
Dadyy was locked in a dungeon and telling the Devil Ham that he wouldn't get away with "this".  
  
The Devil Ham left him in the dungeon.  
  
The Devil Ham was in a lab-room, experimenting with an evil machine. He cloned himself, and then he cloned himself and a bug. The bug's body was cloned, but it was evil, like him.  
  
The Devil Ham swore revenge on all other hamsters, that he would bring terror to the good.  
  
In the morning, Bijou and the girls wouldn't be in any hurry, but this morning, they were waiting for any news of Hamtaro. Bijou was pacing back and forth, waiting for the newspaper. She thought about last night's horrible dream. That was the worst Friday night of her life. The news from Dexter startled her even more. "Bijou," he said, "look at this horrible note that was left when my dear Pashmina disappeared. I thought that you might want to see it, because everyone knows Hamtaro is missing. So are Howdy, Oxnard, Sandy, Penelope, and maybe some others." Dexter handed her the note. It was short and read:  
  
Dear Pathetic Ham-Ham,  
  
You are looking for your Pashmina. She is safely locked in my castle, where she should be disposed of shortly. I am letting you know to boost your sorrow and grief, not to help you find her. Because, admit it: not even the glacier ham can rescue them! Certainly not you, pathetic mortal!  
  
Signed, The Devil Ham!  
  
Bijou nearly fainted. Daisy said, "Read my dream journal. Mommy, it tells us the answers!" Bijou was doubtful about this, but opened it anyway. She read every entry., and fainted this time.  
  
When Bijou woke up, she said, "But the Devil Ham is right. I can not. I am not a little hamster. I am young, but not as young as before." "But Mom," Susan said, "We probably can. We are little, and maybe we have your powers!" "Yeah," said Daisy, floating in the air, "see!" "Well, let's start training," Bijou said. "Mom," Daisy said, "we don't have time to train. Bad things are probably happening as we speak!" "You're right," Bijou said, "go, and bring some help, though."  
  
Daisy was right, but even she could not imagine when horrible things were happening in the castle. Possibly worse than the Devil Ham's experiment.  
  
That's all for Chapter Two. If you review, answer these questions: Did I actually write a reasonable-length chapter, or are they still too short? Suggestions? Flames? Other comments/questions that you feel like asking, related to me or Hamtaro. 


End file.
